The First Task
by refep
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the other champions felt during the triwizard tasks? I certainly have so I decided to write this fanfic. Please Read and Review!


**Story Name: **The First Task

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **This is the POV of the other champions (Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum) during the tri wizard tournament

**DISCLAIMER: **Do _not _mistake me for JK Rowling. She's a professional. I'm not. All characters belong to her. HOWEVER! This _story_ is mine.

**Contact Email: **therefep

_Author's Notes: This idea just popped into my head screaming "WRITE ME!" If you like this story, please review and favourite. 20+ reviews and I'll write Post Fleur's and Krum's POV. Now without further ado…_

**CEDRIC DIGGORY:**

I feel sick. Dragons. _Dragons! _They expect us to fight dragons! Are they mad? When I joined this competition I did not expect this. Ever since Potter told me about the dragons I was nervous. I looked up every Jinx and Curse that could help me fight those beasts. I'm hoping to perform some transfiguration (It's my best subject) but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. I don't want to die. I'm seventeen for Merlin's sake! Ah well, I'm better off than Harry. The poor bloke's only fourteen. I'm interested to see what he will do. Here comes Ludo Bagman. He's going to be the one to tell us what to do.

"You have to steal the golden egg from the dragon!" he begins, cheerfully.

My jaw drops open. We have to steal an egg from a _nesting female _dragon? That isn't a task! That's a suicide mission! Now Bagman's telling us to choose a dragon. Fleur goes first. She gets a Welsh Green. She's lucky, Welsh Greens aren't that ferocious. Now it's Krum's turn. He puts his hand in the bag and pulls out a Chinese Fireball. Ouch. They are pretty aggressive. Now it's a choice between the Swedish Short Snout and The Hungarian Horntail. Between a dragon that can easily burn you to ash and the "most dangerous dragon ever", I chose the former. I put my hand in and grab the first figure I get me hand on. I slowly pull it out and look at it. YES! It was the Short Snout! I feel sorry for Harry, though. He's left with the Horntail. Ah well, I need to focus on not dying first.

I make my way to the stadium feeling as if a thousand worms are wriggling inside my stomach. I can see the dragon from here. Merlin's Pants, I'm scared. Potter wishes me luck and I enter the arena. I feel so tiny and insignificant compared to the dragon. Thousands of faces are staring at me. I feel like crying.

And then the whistle blows.

I tune out everything but the dragon. I look at it and am impressed by its sheer beauty. It doesn't do anything but stare back. I have to provoke it somehow so it will leave the eggs behind. Raising my wand I bellow "DIFFINDO". The cutting curse does nothing but leave a small cut where it hit. The Dragon barely glances at me. I'm impressed. That was my strongest diffindo. This won't do! I have to get it away from the eggs! I let out a flurry of spells but they do nothing that just glance of its back. I remember that the eye is the most sensitive part of the dragon and taking careful aim I unleash a stinging hex onto the dragon's eye. Well I certainly got what I wanted. The Dragon rears back its head in pain and lets out a terrific roar. It looks at me and breathes a brilliant blue flame at me. Thinking quickly, I dive out of the way. Thank Merlin seeking had sharpened my reflexes! I start hitting the dragons with spells urging it to come near. It works and the dragon slowly starts walking towards me. It lets out another plume of flame and I _just_ dodge it. I wait until it is a good five hundred meters away from the eggs. Now I need something to divert its attention away from me.

In a stroke of genius the answer comes to me. I perform a complicated spell, transfiguring a rock into a dog. Hopefully, the dragon thinks the dog will taste better than me. My hopes quickly fade as I realize that the dragon is more interested in me than the dog. It takes some quick thinking but I think of a solution. Pointing at the dog I say "Sonorous." The dog's barks become magnified and the dragon looks at it. Slowly it edges away from me and goes towards the dog leaving the eggs completely unguarded. Yes! This is a really good chance. I break into a sprint. Just before I reach there something hot flies over my shoulder. Oh crap. The dragon is running after me. I look over my shoulder and yell "CONFRINGO!" The floor in front of the dragon explodes. I scream in triumph and then pain as a jet of fire hit me on the shoulder. My robe catches on fire, so I pull it and the shirt I wear underneath my robe off. My fan girls roar their approval. Those idiots. I'm severely hurt and all they can do is gawk at my body. I manage to run the last couple of meters and I dive at the egg. I grab it and land on my injured shoulder. I groan in pain but a feeling of elation fills me up inside. I've done it! I've completed the task!

I get up and see that dragon tamers have already swarmed onto the ground and have subdued the Short Snout. A medi-wizard rushes to my side and begins pestering me with various questions but I can barely hear him over the noise of the crowd. The wizard leads me to a tent where Madam Pomfrey is waiting for me. She applies some burn salve on me. I moan in satisfaction and I instantly feel better. Madam Pomfrey lets me go out to find out my score. Dumbledore and Madam Maxime gave me a nine. Both of the results were fair but Bagman and Kakaroff give me a five and a three respectively. Those biased retards!

I went back to the healing tent. I glimpsed Fleur going to the arena. I can only wish her luck.

_Authors Note: I really need a beta. If you're interested PM or email me (I prefer PMs though but do whatever you find easier). If you want Fleur's and Krum's PoV then make sure that you favourite and review this story. 20+ reviews and I'll post the next chapter. If you liked this story then try out my other stories "The Threads of Magic", "Don't Mess with Pensieves" and "The Knight Bus Massacre." Hopefully you'll like them. This is TheRefep signing off! Good bye and Good night!_

_-TheRefep _


End file.
